everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Little Anonymous Darling
Little Anonymous Darling, but she prefers to be called Toni, is an insane girl who probably belongs amongst the madfolk of Wonderland, sipping tea and playing cards. She's an avid fangirl of many fandoms - too many, actually - and really likes kawaii and fabulous things. She has a tendency to ramble about random junk and is sometimes foul-mouthed, so watch yourself around her. Online - she's a social butterfly. IRL - she's ridiculously shy. ...she also is very obsessive about detail and can't shut up. Original Characters *Alistair Wonderland *Cadence Wasser Fanfiction She has posted many fanfictions and has two seperate accounts just for her insanely obsessive hobby that she hopes will someday drive her to success :). *''a kiss of winter'' - Fanfiction.net *''The Princess Rarity'' - FIMFiction.net As suggested, she has written for many fandoms, and seeing how positively wonderful Ever After High is, it has also fallen victim to her crazy mind of fanfiction lore and nonsense. *''In The Brush'' *''Every Enchanted Thing'' *''Crimson'' *''Fairest of Them All'' *''A Rose by Any Other Name'' *''True Love's Rewritten Destiny'' *''Whiskers'' She does not take requests for stories, but suggestions are open. Ships *Cerise Hood x Hunter Huntsman - Huntshood (~OTP!~) *Madeline Hatter x Kitty Cheshire - Mad Cat *Lizzie Hearts x Daring Charming - Dizzie *Cedar Wood x Dexter Charming - Dexdar *Raven Queen x Apple White - White Queen *Briar Beauty x Daring Charming - Daring Sleeper *Dexter Charming x Raven Queen - Dexen *Hopper Croakington II x Briar Beauty - Sleeping Frog *C.A. Cupid x Dexter Charming - Cuter *Lizzie Hearts x Kitty Cheshire - Kitzie *Hunter Huntsman x Ashlynn Ella - Hushlynn Fun Facts *Her favorite OC on this Wiki is Jane Hook - who is fabulous and amazing beyond any description words could sum up with. *She's homeschooled. *She would love to learn how to speak Riddilish fluently and hopes Mattel releases an official guide to it. *Her favorite fairytale / Disney movie is a tie between Beauty and the Beast and The Little Mermaid. *She's been told more than once that she has a killer sense of fashion - so she likes to call that her Sixth Sense. *''Once Upon a Time'' is epic and needs to crossover with Ever After High sometime in the future. *She has waaay too many headcanons for this series >_>. *She thinks that Madeline Hatter is best Wonderland child - even if the Cheshire Cat is teh bestest Wonderlander. Wonderlandian? Wonderland character. *Don't trust her to cook. The only things she can make are tea and oatmeal. Anything else burns or is raw. *She ships too many femslash pairings. *She doesn't have any EAH dolls (yet) but Cerise Hood is definitely at the top of her wishlist. *Another Secret Heart's Desire of hers is to make a custom Emma Swan doll with an Apple White one and a variety of accessories. *Her favorite music artists include Marina & The Diamonds, Lana Del Rey, (both of which are like sex on the ears), Ed Sheeran aka Ginger Jesus, Carly Rae Jepsen and Cher Lloyd - but her tastes in her music are undefined. She literally listens to anything and everything. *She is a true romantic at heart. *If she could be any fairytale child, she would most likely be The Little Mermaid's daughter or someone from Wonderland. *She love'' love'' LOVES Disney movies - the films that are classics or are destined to be ones, not like the junk they've been making over the past few years. The movies like Cinderella, The Lion King, Peter Pan, The Princess & The Frog, those kind. *She spends too much time on the Internet. *The weirdest thing she's probably ever done is try Oreos with spicy mustard (and it was delicious!) or sing a Beyonce song in a Sears dressing room (don't ask). *She really likes movies that are musicals - especially The Phantom of the Opera and Hairspray. *She's very sociable - so go ahead and leave a message on her talk page at any time! *Don't question her Diva Side. *She gets easily distracted. RARITY IS BEST PONY! (...oh, wait, wrong Wiki.) *She is a firm supporter of LGBT, and is a proud bisexual (with a preference for girls). *...she really hates writing in this point of view when it comes to making profiles / bios. *Her favorite movie is Anastasia. *Her fandoms are wide and afar, but they include Monster High, Ever After High, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Glee, The Hunger Games, Once Upon a Time, Invader Zim, Adventure Time, The Most Popular Girls in School and Harry Potter. (She is leaning towards Doctor Who as well. Allons-y!) *If you wanna know anything else, don't be a stranger to ask! *(Yeah, she's lazy too.) Category:Driver Category:Drivers